


Points of View

by Airelle



Category: The Professionals
Genre: M/M, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-28
Updated: 2011-12-28
Packaged: 2017-10-28 09:15:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/306316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Airelle/pseuds/Airelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bodie and Doyle’s relationship seen through the eyes of each other and of Cowley</p>
            </blockquote>





	Points of View

**Author's Note:**

> First published in DARK FANTASIES 6 - october 1999  
> Also archived on Proslib CD

Bodie: Doyle

Dark-tempered, serpent-toothed sod

Yet beautiful and secret as a lost god

Curly-haired girlish looks

Steel-hardcore killer with a changing mood

However they describe you, you're mine

You of the slanted eyes and restless mind

 

Doyle: Bodie

Fallen angel, your fall has lasted a lifetime

Since you met me, we merely plummet together

Locked in the destiny some awkward man-god has drawn for us

We're but scribbling on the parchment he hands to the Heavens

Yet I wouldn't have it any other way:

You and I really are a mobile ghetto

 

Cowley: Bodie and Doyle

Fallen from grace, the both of you

Lost souls that I have molded into the shape nightmares are made of

Yet I gave your lives a direction if not a purpose

I made the two halves of a sundered unity meet again

For that one deed, I shall walk proudly to my maker

When the day come when I shall release you

 


End file.
